Sing me a song
by QueenJay13
Summary: Eventually this will be a compilation of 30 or more one shots/drabbles based on songs starring Hetalia (Obvisouly). I'm going to try and do one a day with a whole array of characters!
1. Aliens Do Exist

**Aliens Do Exist-Blink 182**

There was something wrong, very wrong according to Alfred F. Kirkland, who is just the age of seven, and was currently running around the Kirkland house in his pajamas with a red blanket tied around his neck with his arms outstretched as if he was flying. Chasing after Alfred was Arthur Kirkland trying to catch the hyperactive child so he could put him to bed. Alfred runs up and over the couch and around the staircase. On the second time around the staircase while Alfred was looking behind his shoulder didn't see Arthur waiting for him and he scooped up the little kid in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Arthur declared, spinning Alfred around and putting him on his shoulders. Alfred laughs as he is spun around and is carried up the stairs to his room.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Alfred whined, as he's getting set down on the bed.

"Yes, you need to sleep in order to grow," Arthur says, sternly as Alfred begins to pout. "How about a story instead?" He asks, Alfred's eyes instantly light up. Arthur chuckles and go to the small bookshelf that contains many books and picked out one of Alfred's favorite stories, one with magic, fairies, dragons, villains and of course heroes.

When the story was over Arthur put the book back and pulled the covers over Alfred then stood up to walk out the door. As he was about to turn off the light and close the doors Alfred stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, knitting his giant eyebrows in concern.

"Are monsters real?" The young child asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Arthur reassured and his worries went away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to bed." Arthur sternly said, flicking off the light and shutting the door. Shaking his head as he stalked off to his home office to do some last minute paperwork before going to bed himself.

Alfred tried to go to sleep, but tossed and turned and was denied sleep. In the hours where it's not quite morning but no longer considered night, Alfred bolted upright in his bed in a cold sweat. Suddenly his sense became hyper aware of everything around him, the sound of rustling leaves outside, the barely there draft, he even could feel the weight and feel of the fabric of his clothes and blankets…and the presence of someone in his closet.

"H-hello?" He slightly stammered, looking at the closet and shrinking in the bed. He cleared his throat and tried again, but at last he got no response. He gathered his courage and slipped up to the bed and yanked his closet door fleeing on the other side of his bed. On the other side of the now open closet door was a short, grey and red eyed being, with no hair or mouth. He didn't look threating as to say he didn't have a gun or other type of weapon. The alien looked at Alfred for a moment, not breaking eye contact with the wide-eyed kid.

"Are you waiting for something?" Alfred asked, demeaning the alien friendly. The alien just stood there, not doing anything almost as if he didn't understand.

"Do you have a name?" Alfred asked, trying to get a response from the weird creature. It worked to Alfred's delight as the other shook his head.

"Do you mind if I name you?" Alfred asked, excitedly. He had seen movies where aliens existed and had token great interest in the subject. The other shook his head once again.

"Cool I'll call you Tony. You can call me Al. Do you wanna play a game?" Alfred asked, and Tony shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Alfred got one of the many board games lying around and explained the rules. Tony and Alfred played many games until the sun started to officially rise. Tony went to the window and flung it open.

"Do you have to go Tony?" Alfred asked, with great dismay when he noticed that Tony was leaving, and he nodded his head.

"You'll-You'll come back right?" The youngling asked from his bed and Tony forced a nod. Alfred leapt from the bed and gave Tony a hug and a hurry back before Tony jumped out the window and ran down the desolate streets. Alfred hurried to Arthur's room and shook him awake.

"AN ALIEN WAS HERE! A REAL LIFE ALEIN!" Alfred screamed, causing Arthur to wince.

"So I take it you had a really good dream?"

"No an actual alien was here."

"Aliens don't exist." Arthur said, lightly. Alfred saw he wasn't getting through to his father and let the subject go. He went back to his room to get dressed mumbling how Tony was real.

**A/N So I'm going to attempt to do a hundred Hetalia one shots based of off songs! I have a small list of songs and will try to update everyday (That's going to be a challenge. Lazy author is lazy ;) ) If you have a certain song or certain character you want me to do just pm me or review or whatever and I'll see what I can do! See ya tomorrow (hopefully) **

**Started: 1-9-2014**


	2. Demon Alcohol

**Song: Demon Alchol by Debra Cowan **

**Characters: Scotland & Hungary**

**Warnings: Implied abuse, implied prostitution, mentions of addiction. **

**Date: 1-10-2014**

The Lucky Goose wasn't a place where you would want to go out on a Friday night with your friends, get all dressed up and hit up the town. No the Lucky Goose was a place where a forty and up year old sunken in self-pity and depression would go down their sorrows and maybe escape from their shitty realities for a while.

Elizaveta clocked in and slid behind the bar like every other three other days. Working at The Lucky Goose was her on-the-side job, just to insure a little finically stability.

It was a slow night, not many people came to drink on a Monday night. Most people had to get up early to go to their day jobs although there were a few people in random booths that have been down on their luck. A man with dull yet fire red hair, pale skin and vacant emerald green eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Elizaveta asked, from behind the bar.

"Scotch, leave the bottle. Open a tab." He replied with a monotonous yet scruffy voice. Not caring whether he was polite and not bothering with a greeting. Elizaveta grabbed the bottle and set it down; the man almost snatched the bottle from her and started to drink it as if it was water. Eli moved to the other side of the bar and when she was done she noticed that the man had another bottle.

"That there is a sad man." Her co-worker said, shaking his head.

"Is he a regular?" She asked with a certain type of innocence.

"Yea, every night for the past ten years. He used be some kinda of big shot." The co-worker said beginning to grab a glass.

"What happened?" Eli asked, keeping her voice down. She felt guilty for asking someone other than the man such a personal question, but she was also burning with curiosity.

"I know you're talking about me. Why don't you ask me yourself?" The man said, slightly agitated.

"What happened then?" Eliza asked, crossing her arms.

"Alcohol." He replied, before taking another swig. Elizaveta raised an eyebrow waiting for an elaborate explanation. Her co-worker sighed.

"He used to work in an office and one day he got promoted and he was going to parties and meetings. Soon the meetings and deadlines started getting to him not to mention his wife who seemed to think that money just feel out of the sky. A quick drink here and there nothing too bad, but one night a pretty young thing started talking to him and well you know how people talk, plus the girl was something of a floozie."

"Alcohol is a fucking bitch, a demon bitch! Makes you do fucked up things." The man interpreted, "I used to hit her you know, my wife. I can't remember why, can't remember much of anything, just know I used to hit her. All I know is that I'm a slave to the demon, Alcohol." He said, drinking the rest of his bottle.

"It's true, barley wine, pink gin, he'll drink anything port, pernod or tequila, rum, scotch, vodka on the rocks. It doesn't matter, whatever numbs him." The co-worker confirmed. Elizaveta felt her heart sink with every word and felt the sad truth in his gloomy green eyes.

"So what happened with the floozie?" She finally asked.

"She left when she spent his money away. Now he comes here every night drinks himself until he passes out."

"Oh." She said, trying to process everything. She looked at the sad Scottish man. In her mind she was the very embodiment of The Lucky Goose. 


	3. 1985

**Song: 1985-Bowling for Soup**

**Characters: Ukraine, Russia, Belarus **

**Date Written 1-11-14**

**Date Posted-1-12-14**

**Sorry this is late and I know I'm behind, I didn't forget I went to a friends house, I'll post two tomorrow to catch up. **

The alarm rang throughout the dark house Katyusha climbed out of the large high raising king sized bed. Her feet shuffled around the room, putting on her simple outfit and brushed quickly through her hair before drudging down the hall to wake up her two kids. It was six seven thirty am and pitch dark outside, like every other day. She made her way down stairs, took her Prozac a day, and started making breakfast for her family. Eventually the clomp down the stairs and Natalia turns the kitchen T.V to a random show on MTV.

"What are you watching?" Katyusha asks, raising a brow at the tv showing a high scholar with a bulging pregnant belly.

"MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant." Natalia says, through a mouth full of eggs.

"Wow, that channel has changed, they used to show music video you know MUSIC television." Katyusha remarks, remembering curling her hair and using a hair brush singing to Blondie and playing air guitar for Madonna. Natalia ignored her comment and continued her breakfast while Ivan was texting on the other side of the table, not caring about the generational gap.

"Mom, can you drive us to school?" Ivan asks, after a while.

"What's wrong with the bus?"

"We have an early hockey meeting today." Katyusha sighs and agrees. After breakfast they piled up in Katyusha's yellow SUV and she scrunches her nose in disgust wondering why she ever bought that hideous monster. Although nothing was really going her way ever since high school. She once again sighed and flipped on the radio to fill the silence of the car. Katyusha's eyes grew wide as she recognized the song and began to sing along and mildly dance to the song.

"Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go take me dancing tonight." Katyusha sang, and Ivan rolled her eyes while Natalia just slowly shook her head.

"You're soooo uncool." Nat says, scoffing as Ivan giggled from the back seat.

" Well, I know every line from Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink and even Saint Elmo's fire. So how is that for uncool?" Katyusha says, smugly.

"Omg why?! Why would you do something like that?!" Nat asked, somewhat sarcastically as they pulled up to the high school. Once they were stopped Natalia got out.

"Mom I don't think you're uncool, just outdated. Have a good day at work." Ivan said, following his sister's lead. Katyusha just shook her head and a little smile quirked on her lips. She sped off to work jamming out to the Whitesnakes. She didn't care what her kids said, she was a classic not outdated.


	4. Here's to us

**Song: Here's to us-Halestorm **

**Charcters:Arthur, Spain & Scotland**

**Date Updated: 1-13-14**

**Date written 1-12-14 **

**Gah, I'm still behind sorry, soon I promise, I WILL CATCH UP! Just give me time, please.**

"Arthur?" An airy and heavily accented voice rang out across the bar. Arthur slightly cringed at the all too familiar voice out of habit. A man with chocolate brown hair, dazzling grass green eyes and sun kissed skin maneuvered between the throngs of people in the pub.

"Antonio?" Arthur asked as the Spaniard encased him in a hug.

"Can't believe you are here! I haven't seen you since Graduation!" Antonio said, happily steering him to a seat at the bar before going behind the bar and got Arthur a rum on the rocks.

"Yes, it's been awhile, how have you been?" Arthur said, politely taking the drink.

"It's been fine, you know hit a rough patch these couple of days, but it's all good. What about you? What did you do after high school?" He says, polishing a mug. Arthur felt his brow twitch slightly; they kept a conversation going having the topics bounce back and forth. It felt weird for Arthur talking to Antonio again, when they were in High School they hated each other and they were always at each other's throats and now they were talking as if they were the bestest of friends.

"I can't believe that we hated each other." Arthur finally said, somewhat tipsy.

"I know, if I could go back I would." Antonio says.

"Yea, I was a real dick in high school." Arthur says, chuckling a little. Antonio got two beers and handed one to Arthur.

"A toast to dead rivalries, your new husband, your two beautiful children and my new engagement; Here's to us!" Antonio says and the clank the beer bottles together.

"So who exactly is your new fiancée?" Arthur asks after he chugged half his beer.

"Alistor Keen," Antonio says, pulling out his phone and showed Arthur a picture of a redheaded man, smoking a cigarette, giving the camera a faux death glare. Arthur immediately recognized his brother in the photo.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU STUPID GIT!" Arthur screamed in horror, lunging at Antonio.

"No, this is Alistor Keen not Ian Kirkland." Antonio said, avoiding the sloop lunge.

"I have more than one bloody brother you daft git!" Arthur said, as Antonio's eyes grew.

"Yay, we'll be family! Let me fill your glass!" Antonio said, happily. Arthur glared at his drink.

"Here's" Arthur says, in defeat.

"That's the sprit!" Antonio says, as he clinks the two glasses, laughing.


	5. Kiss with a Fist

**Song:Kiss with a Fist**

**Date Written: 1-13-14**

**Date uploaded:1-14-14**

**Characters: Turkey, S. Italy/Romano **

**Warnings: Domestic Violence. **

**I DO NOT approve of domestic violence of any kind. Just saying.**

The alarm clock went off and a sleepy Lovino yanked and threw it against the wall, smashing the cheap device to smithereens, and rolled over to go back to sleep. 'Fuck it I'll just get written up.' Lovino thought as he snuggled further into the pillows and blankets. He was too comfortable to venture in the cold world for a job he hates with a burning passion.

"Sweetie, time to wake up." Sadiq sweetly says, from the door adjusting his tie knowing Lovino could hear him.

"No, I don't want to." Lovino childishly replies, the Turk rolls his eyes and walks in the room, scooping Lovino from the bed and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Turkish Bastard?" Lovino screamed, and Sadiq winced glade that Lovino wasn't right in his ear.

"I'm helping your lazy ass get to work." He says, as Lovino started pounding his fists into Sadiq's back.

"Put me down bastard!" He yelled as he began to kick.

"Stop that you overgrown brat!" Sadiq says, slamming the Italian on the ground.

"That fucking hurt!" He angrily growled, kicking Sadiq's knee causing him to collapse.

"So did that!" Sadiq says, holding his lover's glare.

"Well, get off me so I can get ready for work you idiot!" Lovino scream, Sadiq just scoffed and rolled off the Italian as Lovino got up and turned to the wardrobe hastily picking out an outfit. Sadiq took his time getting up, enjoying the 'view'. He made his way downstairs filling his thermos with hot coffee. After five minutes Lovino eventually came down and got himself breakfast and coffee. He sat next down next to the Turk giving him a quick peck on the check as if nothing happened. Sadiq chuckled, skimming the paper. After a while he checked the time and stood up.

"Bye Aşkim." Sadiq says, giving Lovino a lingering kiss before walking off.

"Ciao, be safe." Lovino says, watching Sadiq pull out of the driveway, before leaving for work himself. 


	6. Brick by boring brick

**Song: Brick by Boring Brick-Paramore **

**Characters: England, Romania**

**Date uploaded and written: 1-14-14 **

**Ba-Bam! I'm all caught up! Booyah! *Does victory dances* **

Arthur's hospital issue shoes squeaked on the freshly waxed floor as he hurried down the hall. He was late, again, to his receptionist job at the hospital and was passing through the physic ward as a short cut. This was the fifth time this week that his bus was late and he was really considering buying a bike; it's probably more reliable than any transportation that the public could ever provide. He was about to exit the physic ward when a doctor clamped his shoulder stopping him.

"Haven't seen you around, are you new?" The doctor asks, glancing down at the clipboard.

"No sir, I'm just passing through. I'm late for my shift." Arthur said, looking at the clock behind the doctor's head watching the precious seconds tick by.

"I will put in a good word if you can take a job for me," The doctor says, taking a breath not letting Arthur say anything. "this actually might get up in the hospital career. It's just a small thing you can handle it right?"

"Yes sir I suppose so." Arthur agreed on edge.

"Good, his name is Vladimir and all his information is on this clipboard. Just do as the paper does, you shouldn't take you more than thirty minutes tops." He says, handing him the clipboard and briskly turned to walk down a hall disappearing into a room. Arthur looked at the paper.

**Patient: Vladimir Kogalniceanu. **

**Age: 25**

**Room: 145 **

**Condition: Hallucinations, schizophrenia, severe bi-polar, paranoia and anger managements.**

**WARNING: HE IS A BITTER! **

Arthur stopped reading the info. Of course this assignment got passed on to him, just an intern who answers phones and makes appointments. Arthur shook his head and quickly ran through all the instructions before going to the door. He gently rapped the door before entering it. He had to let his eyes adjust to the light bouncing off all the white that cladded the room. There was a figure that sat on the bed his knees raised to his chest and his hand interlocked around his legs and was slightly rocking back and forth. Arthur cleared his throat and Vladimir's his attention. He looked at Arthur and stopped his rocking.

"You're not my usual doctor." He said, plainly staring at me in a sort of blank way.

"No he called in sick today. I'm taking his place." Arthur said, as casual as he could.

"You're lying," The Romanian said, going back to staring at the white wall. "He's not sick, I know because 'they' tell me."

"Who are 'they'?" Arthur asked, his brow quirked up in interest.

"I shouldn't tell you you're not my doctor." Vladimir said, continuing to look at the wall.

"For today I am. My name is Arthur Kirkland, you can call me Arthur." Arthur says, offering his hand in friendship. Vladimir just looked at his hand, wanting to bite it but didn't do anything.

"Vladimir. You can just give me my pills and leave." Arthur worriedly knitted his brows.

"Is that what the other doctors do?" Arthur asked, trying not to let the worry lace his voice.

"Yes, they don't even say hello." He says monotonously. "Are you apart of 'them'?" Vladimir says after a moment.

"Who's 'them'?" Arthur asks.

"The creatures, they look like humans but they aren't and they are coming to get me. I know it; it's just a matter of time." He says, keeping his eyes to the wall.

"I'm not one of them." Arthur softly says.

"Then what are you if you're not my doctor and not one of 'them'?" Vladimir asks, looking at me again. Arthur thinks for a moment.

"I'm a friend." Arthur finally says.

"I've had friends, but they all disappeared a long time ago. How do I know you won't disappear?" Vladimir asks, not sure if this is one of his hallucinations. Arthur racked his brain to replace the truth; he reached into his scrub's coat and pulled out a homemade bracelet that his nephew made for him a few weeks ago. Arthur moved to the bed next to Vlad.

"May I see your hand please?" Arthur asked offering his own hand. Vlad glared at it for a while before hesitantly sticking out his own hand. Arthur took the bracelet and slid it on the Romanian's hand.

"This is how you know I'll come back. As long as you have this I will always come back." Arthur says, patting the others hand. Vladimir suddenly hugged his middle.

"Thank you Arthur. Thank you so much." He said as he cried. He cried until he was knocked out and Arthur went to talk to the doctor and clock in his shift. Arthur continued visited Vladimir and although Vladimir made progress he never did seem to get better, but true to his word Arthur visited Vladimir every day.


	7. Story of a Girl

**Song:Story of a Girl-Three Doors Down**

**Characters: Spain Hungary (Yay) **

**Date updated: 1-15-14**

For Antonio it was a normal day he got up went to work and stopped at the farmers market to pick up groceries. For Elizaveta however it had taken a terrible turn, she had woken up to an empty bed and a broke up post it note ripped in half, than she was late to work due to a grand theft auto against her and had to walk four miles to the bus stop and walk ten miles to work, halfway there her heels broke, when she finally got there she was late for half the day and was fired at the end of it, just when things couldn't get any worse she got mugged in an alley she was using as a short cut.

That's when Antonio found her, bleeding from a leg and arm stab wound, and crying against a brick wall on the dirty ground. He had heard the stressed sobs on his walk from the farmer's market to his house. He sat next down the sobbing woman and gave her a bright red tomato.

"Here, don't cry." He said, offering the bright fruit. Elizaveta raised her head from her arms to and looked at the tomato.

"A tomato?" She asks, her voice shaking slightly as she attempted to smile.

"Yes, a tomato. Try it, it might make me you feel better." He says, offering her a warm smile. She returned a half smile and took the tomato and bite into it. The bitter sweetness washed her tongue and she sighed. "Better?" Antonio asks, when she disconnected from the fruit.

"Better, thanks." Elizaveta says, as Antonio wipes tomato juice from her check.

"Let me help you with that arm." He said as he gently got Elizaveta to her feet and helps her to his apartment. Elizaveta knew that she shouldn't be in this apartment with this strange man, but she couldn't help it he seems so nice and harmless. She sighed knowing that that would probably be her down fall. Antonio rolled her sleeve and drenched a cotton ball, taking her arm and gently dabbing the blood. Elizaveta winced as the antispec seeped into the shallow stab wound.

"Sorry." Antonio says, noticing her pain.

"It's okay, thanks."

* * *

**5 years later**

Antonio crept behind a figure slouched of a stack an important documents. He clutched a red bingo blotter in his left hand as he sneakily walked up to the occupied chair. He leaned over her and stamped her forehead. The chair was on the floor and Elizaveta was standing up with a great big grin on her face. She grabbed a discarded purple blotter and stamped Antonio's check before running off with Antonio hot on trial. She dashed around the kitchen island and over the couch, almost tipping it over. He finally caught up to her and blotted her arm before turning on his heal, picking up a random child's ball and chucked it at her trying to slow her down. She giggled as the ball barley scraped the side of her face, chasing Antonio. She finally was able to pull him down to the floor, she straddled him trapping his wrists in one of her hands and continued to blot his face with purple dots until every inch of his face was covered. Antonio managed to get one of his hands frees, took his red blotter and stamped her head and dragged it all over her face. They busted out in a fit of laughter, as Antonio sat up.

"You, sir, are one silly and distracting man." She giggled out, her smile never faltering.

"And you, ma'am, are one hardworking señorita." He retaliates, playfully. Elizaveta wraps her arms around his neck.

"You know, why a tomato?" She asked, referring to the first time they met.

"Because I would've given anything to see you smile and stop the world from drowning." He says, and she giggles.

"Look at you being all Superman." She says, tilting her head to reach his lips.

"It's what I do best," He says, not so modestly, "te amo mi amor." He says, and she giggles.

"Én is szeretlek," She says, giving him another kiss, "But."

"But what?" He asks raising his brow.

"But there is a big stack of paper work calling my name." She says, getting up and leaving Antonio on the floor with a big goofy grin.

**A/N I almost died writing this I was so happy to do a SpaHun!**


	8. Hair

**Song: Hair-Lady Gaga**

**Characters: Poland Prussia Hungary Lithuania. **

**Date updated: 1-16-14 **

**Warning: Terrible grammar, terrible grammar everywhere. **

**I don't even know**

Feliks folded his skirt and tucked it underneath his books in his bag so it was hidden. He examined himself in the mirror before sighing and walking down the stairs, where mother was making eggs and his father was reading the paper drinking coffee. He took his place at the table and dropped his bag near his feet. Feliks felt crushed by his parents who are just minding their business like any other day of the week. He finished his food before starting out the door.

"Feliks, honey, could you just wait a moment?" His mother said Feliks stopping in his tracts.

"Yes mom?" He asked cautiously. Felik's parents where controlling to say the least and knew that they wouldn't approve of the folded up skirt in his bag. He took a calming breath reminding himself that his bag hasn't been check since he was in the third grade. She strode from the kitchen to him.

"You almost forgot your lunch honey," She said handing him the brown sack that contained his lunch kissing the top of his forehead. "Have you been using my shampoo?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Yea, we are like totally out of the other stuff and stuff."

"Okay then have fun in school!" She said allowing Feliks to walk away, when he was out of the door he let out a sigh of relief. He hated lying to his parents about cross-dressing, it made him feel guilty. He brushed his straight across bangs, his father made him get them saying that he wasn't a sissy boy; Feliks absolutely loathed the hair cut though. His mood considerably lighten when he got off the bus and spotted Elizaveta, who actually go him into cross dressing during a game of Truth or Dare.

"Eli!" Feliks says, giving Eli a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Feliks! Why aren't you wearing your skirt?" Eliza asked, she got him the skirt because she's just an awesome friend like that.

"I was just like about to totally do that. You know how my parents are like." Feliks said, letting Eli pull him to the girl's bathroom where he changed into the girl red plaid skirt.

"Ugg those bangs are hideous." She says when he comes out and she clips them to the side.

"That is like so much better thank you thank you thank! Thank you times a million~" Feliks says, hugging her when he saw how fabulous his hair was. They caught up to Ravis and Gilbert.

"Look at the amazing skirt Eli got for me." Feliks says, spinning around the already short skirt flaring out.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, although he wasn't really looking at the skirt, he was looking at the Pole's elated grin.

"D-don't you think it's too short?" Ravias asked, turning a shade redder.

"I think you look great." Elia says, clamping her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it's a shame I can't wear skirts more often though. I wish they can just you know like accept me." Feliks says.

"Well that's why you have these losers and the awesome me." Gilbert said, before Eli hit him with her pan causing Feliks to laugh. The bell rang and the separated to their respective classes until lunch rolled around.

"Hey guys did you know that there's going to be a dance this Friday, it's a school dance so don't get your hopes up Gil." Eli said when she joined them at their usual lunch table.

"Oh my god, no way! Really?" Feliks squealed.

"Feliks why would I lie to you? This is me we're talking about." Eli said seriously. "I have this really cute dress I could loan you, I never wear it because it got too small for me when I grew boobs but I bet you a flippity floppitygillon that it would fit you!" She added, Ravis almost choked on his chocolate milk at the mention of Eli's boobs which was a problem with Eliza she forgot genders and could easily talk about otherwise private matters for example boobs.

"A flippity floppitygillon you say?" Gilbert asks, raising his brow and Eli gives him a death glare. Feliks ignores the transaction and hugs Eli.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Thank you thank you thank you! Will you do my makeup? I should get my hair done. Maybe Emil will lend me his white boots!" Feliks says, once again hugging Eli before his smile dropped. "Oh, but what will I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them that you are going to go to the dance, tell them that you're taking Eli and you have to pick her up that way you can change over there before and after and they'll never know." Gil casually says, and Feliks hugs him causing Gil to blush.

"I don't know whether to be concern that you know how to sneak around or extremely happy." Feliks says. After a while the bell rings and before school ends Feliks changes back into the blue plaid slacks, tucking the skirt in the book bag.

When he got to his door he took a big breath, guilt excitement and worry washed over him this was going to be his biggest ruse ever and he needed to keep calm. He pushed the door open and walked in, his father was still at work and his mother was sweeping now that she had already gotten home from work about an hour ago.

"Hello honey, How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?" She asked, sweeping the dirt flush to the floor boards.

"Hi mom, my day was good. There's this dance on Friday, the school is hosting it and I was wondering if I could go." Feliks said, trying to remember how to breath.

"As long as you're taking someone, who are you taking?" His mother asked, raising her brow not believing that her son wanted to go to something as trivial as a school dance.

"Elizaveta I'm going to pick her up from her house."

"I guess that's okay." His mother said, she had met Eliza before a couple of times and highly approved she also secretly hoped that Feliks and Elizaveta would get married eventually. Feliks almost squealed and ran upstairs to his room after thank his mother.

The days came and went and Friday was finally here.

"Thank you so much Eli, I can't believe I'm going to a school dance. This dress is amazing, I also thought I wouldn't like have a date! Thank you so much!" Feliks said as he pressed a dress to his chest instantly falling in love with it.

"Actually, Ravis is technically taking me, but you are going to look amazing in that dress!" Eli corrected, Feliks smile dropped a tiny bit, but he was happy that Ravis finally got enough courage to ask Elizaveta to the dance.

"That's like totally awesome and stuff."

"I'm glad you think so, anyway let me help you in that dress." She said moving off her bed to help the starstuck Pole.

Downstairs Gilbert was pacing back in forth in the living room while Ravis was calmly drinking a type of tea or someother fluid. Gilbert had been excited for this night, he always loved the party scene, the sexy people, the loud techno music, the vibe, the only thing he didn't like was the whole waiting for the feminine party to get dressed.

"What is taking them so long!" Gil said annoyed at the wait. That's when he heard the door open and Eliza strode down the stairs in her immaculate green dress.

"I know present the totally fabulous Belle of the Ball, Feliks I-don't-know-his-middle-name-and-his-last-name-is-to-Polish-for-me-to-pronouce-but-it-probably-ends-with-an-Iski-Iski!" She said as Feliks stepped onto the stairs, he looked perfect in his off the shoulder black semi short dress decorated with glitter.

"Look at you all dolled up and awesome looking." Gilbert says, smirking as Feliks descended.

"Too bad I don't have a date to share my awesomeness with." Feliks says, sticking his tongue out playfully at Elizaveta.

"Well I think that can be fixed. Feliks how would the awesome you like to go to the dance with the awesome me tonight?" Gil asked and Feliks hugged him.

"Like totally yes!" Feliks says, somewhat playfully thinking it's a type of joke. Gilbert slips on a pink rose onto Feliks's wrist. When they arrive to the dance the gym was packed and Feliks lead the group to the dance floor and they danced until a slow song game on and he sneaked from the crowd to the wall.

"What are you doing being a wallflower?" Gil asked when he notice that his date left the dancefloor.

"It's a slow song and I don't have a date." Feliks replied and Gilbert mocked shocked.

"I'm you awesome date! So may I have this dance milady?" He asked causing Feliks to giggle.

"Have you been waiting to say that this whole night?" He asks.

"Ja, pretty much. Are you going to dance with me Prinzessin?" Gil says offering his hand and Feliks takes it.

"I guess so." Feliks replies as he is swept onto the dancefloor, when he notices the alcohol on Gilbert.

"Have you been drinking?" He questions as they more sway than dance.

"A little bit, do you want some?" Gil asked, not really expecting that Feliks would take any considering how uptight and strict his parents where.

"Don't mind if I do." Feliks says, and before anyone could say anything Feliks is drunk.

"It's time to get you home." Gil says, after pulling Feliks away from a Machorina dance challenge. Feliks was completely wasted so Gil told Eliza and Ravias that he was leaving before getting the drunken Pole. Gil listened to Feliks rant on as they walked to his house.

"I had a good time tonight Gilbert." Feliks slightly slurred.

"Me too, we should go to parties more often." Gilbert joked laughing a little bit.

"Thanks for like being my date and stuff."  
"No problem it was pretty awesome." Gil said and

Feliks grabbed Gilbert's shirt, pulled him down to his level and connected their lips. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the smaller and that's how Felik's parents saw them. It looked bad, Feliks wearing a 'Slutty' dress kissing up on some boy.

"FELIKS GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET AWAY FROM THAT WALKING STD!" His mother barked.

"He's not an std, he is my friend and was my date tonight." Feliks said giving Gil a peck on the check before walking towards the door to deal with his mom.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" His mother screamed when she shut the door.

"It's a dress mom you should know that!" Feliks said, suddenly sobering up.

"WHY IN GOD"S NAME ARE YOU WEARING IT?"

"Because I like to wear dresses and skirts! There I said it! I'm a crossdresser and I like like Gilbert and there's nothing you can do to change that! It's a part of me. You should just accept that!" Feliks yelled as he marched up to his room. It was the first of the many fights and talks he had with his mother and father before they deiced to have him go live with his aunt and uncle. They were putting his luggage in the car when Gilbert swinged by.

"Hey Fe, so you're really moving huh? That's so unawesome." Gil said, he didn't talk to Feliks after the date but couldn't get his mind off the guy.

"Yea, it is like totally unawesome. So about the dance and stuff." Feliks said, feeling the tension between him.

"Yea, what about it?" Gil asked, slightly blushing.

"Before I like move away till I'm like eighteen or whatever and stuff, could I maybe get another kiss?" Feliks asked looking away turning six shades of red. Gilbert smiled and captured his lips. Feliks's parents pulled Feliks off and gave Gilbert a disapproving glare. Gilbert stood there waving at Feliks as he drove to his less uptight aunt and uncles. Sure Gilbert was sad, but he knew that they would let Feliks be Feliks and that's all he wanted.


	9. Just give me a reason

**Song:Just give me a Reason-P!nk**

**Characters: Germany Austria**

**Date updated:1-17-14**

He messed up big time, no doubt about it. Usually when he messed up he could fix it within the day, but not this time. This time it got out of hand he thought he wasn't happy being in a relationship, he thought that it was to domestic, that it was going stale, but he never thought he could miss one person so much. That's why at two o'clock, when he should be snuggling with his German now ex-lover, he was walking deep in some godforsaken forest. He didn't even remember how he got there, but he didn't care. Every step he took he felt like at any moment he was going to fall to pieces, why did he have to fall in love?

"I'm such an idoit! Why do I have to be so self-destructive?" Roderich yelled to the nothingness, scaring any animals within a five mile radius at least. He suddenly hit something hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Ludwig?" He asked in giving him false hope that Ludwig knew where he would be and come to take him home. That didn't happen, it was just a tree like one of the many surrounding him. He hung his head, not bothering getting up. Somewhere in the distance he heard a dog or maybe it was a wolf, he didn't know. Roderich closed his eyes and he was back at the house, stepping out on to the porch setting up his easel. He watched as the muscular blonde was being knocked down by their dogs, Roderich laughed as Ludwig started playfully pushing the dogs off him as they kept trying to get to his face. A small smile crept on Roderich's face as he opened his eyes to be greeted nothing but darkness causing the smile to disappear.

"I'm so pathetic and weak that I couldn't even hold on to the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He said, tears slipping down his face. The days of long beach walks, lazy Sunday mornings, ice cream stops, painfully practical presents, sunset watching and dysfunctional family and friend Christmas parties were always so close yet so far away from Roderich's reach.

On the other side of town Ludwig sat in there room curled up around Roderich's pillow taking in the scent. He blamed himself, if he wasn't such an uptight and stiff person this would never happen. Maybe if he didn't scream as loudly or said things as meanly, Roderich would still be here with him.

"He's really gone." Ludwig whispered into the pillow, feeling his heart slowly dying. He tried to cry, but the sting in his eyes reminded him that he cried out every last drop of tears. He remember the time they decided to paint the bedroom a deep relaxing red haze. They had barley opened the paint when Roderich accidently brushed Ludwig's arm with the roller, it caused a paint war that ended them lying on the floor laughing. Ludwig snapped back into reality.

"I can't stay here anymore." He said getting up, grabbing his coat and heading outside. He started wondering in the darkness of the night, trying to clear his head to think where to go from here. He subconsciously found himself in the forest not knowing that somewhere Roderich was uncontrollably sobbing . Ludwig walked for an hour before hearing soft whimpers, he followed the pathetic sounds.

"R-roderich?" Ludwig hesitantly says, afraid that his mind was leaving him.

"Ludwig?" Roderich says, clinging onto the other sobbing in Ludwig's tank top. Ludwig was tempted to hold the Austrian close to him and pet his chocolate brown hair, but he just stood there as the events from earlier that night replayed in his mind. "Ludwig?" Roderich asked again, worried that he was hugging the tree that so rudely knocked him down.

"Roderich," Ludwig paused, allowing him to gather his thoughts. "Give me a reason, one good reason, to stay with you and not leave." He said, trying to sound confident. He loved Roderich and he didn't want to leave, he wanted no he _needed _a reason to stay no matter how pathetic or cliché or stupid that reason might be hell he would even settle for 'my cds are in your truck'! They stood in silence, Ludwig waiting for an answer and Roderich thinking.

"There isn't a reason; you can do so much better than me. Nein you _deserve_ some one so much better, someone not me." Roderich finally said, feeling the shards of his heart fall out of place. Suddenly his feet were off the ground and he found himself lifted bridal style and being carried. "What are you doing?" Roderich whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I'm getting us out of this forest, so we can go home." Ludwig sighed.

"Does-does that mean you're staying?"

"Ja, I'm staying." Ludwig smiled and Roderich wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Thank you."

**A/N Okay real quick, if you got the reference in here than you are officially AWESOME! If you didn't than you unofficially awesome either way. **


	10. Roar

**Song:Roar-Katy Perry **

**Characters: Canada Cuba America!**

**Date updated 1-18-14 **

**Happy Birthday Prussia! Also for non Americans who do not know the Boston Red Sox is an American Baseball team**

Alfred has amazing people skills, even if he is kind of an airhead, once we were going to buy a car and he managed to get a car at an incredibly low price just because the dealer was a Boston Red Sox fan.

"It's all about confidence." He said when I asked him about it. Alfred doesn't sugarcoat anything and gets straight to the point not to mention he is really friendly to everyone. Most people would think I would hate him for his amazing people skills, but I don't sure sometimes I get a little envious that he can talk to people and be heard and not forgotten. He's still my brother and I love him, no matter how much of an idiot he is.

"Move it shrimp." Carlos says, pushing me down. I clutch my bag and fall on my hands. I quickly get up, Carlos loathes me. I have no idea why, but I really couldn't care less. He stalks off as I make my way to my locker.

"You really shouldn't let him push you around like that." Alfred says, magically appearing next to me.

"It's fine, he's just a big kid." I say, swapping my books.

"Do you need me to teach him a lesson?" Alfred asks, I playfully hit his arm. No matter how much Alfred denies I know he hates it when Carlos is mean to me and I won't let him do anything about it. I think it has something to do with his hero complex that causes him to be frustrated.

"No Alfred, leave Carlos alone." I say, walking to our shared class. I zone out as the teacher lectures about conflicts in some African countries. Soon the day flies by and it's the end of the school day. I love the end of school because I'm a part of the photography club. Other than the hockey team that's one of the places I feel totally comfortable and myself in and not to mention that the people are great. I gather my things I need for photography and start walking toward the stairs, the only thing I hate about the club is that it's on the fourth floor of the high school. On the landing to go to the second floor Carlos slams me into the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to move it?" He says, and I just ignore him, gathering my papers that spilled out the bag. I can feel his boot pressed firmly on my back.

"You're such a wimp, you are always quiet and weak. You're pathetic." Carlos says again and I just swat his boot off and stand. Things with Carlos never got out of hand, but I guess shit happens, because next thing I know he has my hoodie and throws my down the flight of stairs. That was my breaking point.

"What the hell?" I ask, trying to keep calm.

"Hmm what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He says, cupping his ear with a shit eating grin on his face.

" .HELL?" I growl and he laughs.

"So the weakling speaks, isn't that cute." He says.

"I'll show you weak!' I say, everything turn black, or rather red and the next thing I know he's curled up in the corner covering his ears with his hands. I take out my somehow unscathed camera and take a picture. I sorta feel bad about whatever I did, but I try to shrug it off and go to Photography. The next I see Carlos and he avoids looking at me.

"Hey Carlos, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you." I say, offering a small smile. He looks at me nervously.

"It's okay I deserved it right?" he says, shakily turning his statement into a question. The tardy bell rings and he scuttles to class.


	11. Strangers in the Night

**Song:Strangers in the Night**

**Characters: Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Turkey, France, England**

**Date:1-19-14**

I tighten my grip on Big Brother's hand as he leads me into the huge mansion. I've never been to a party like this before let alone a mascaraed, to say that I'm nervous wouldn't scratch the surface.

"It's okay Lily, just remember your manners and don't stray too far away." Vash says, in his neutral voice, I wonder what made him deicide to bring me with him. Most of these parties are for business clients, investors and associates. I nod as we push two heavy doors that opened a magnificent ball room. A soft golden glow covered the room, as if it was made out of the element itself, the medium noises of idle chatter and laughter gave the room volume and a soft atmosphere, the gentle yet happy music that the string orchestra produced complemented the happy noises, colorful dresses twirled as the people on the floor as the graceful danced, their eyes shimmering behind the complex and wonderful masks. Excitement ran through my body and I felt the need to twirl around in the energy of the room and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"You'll dance with me won't you Big Bruder?" I ask, tilting my head and looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I will dance with you." He says, after sighing and I almost squeal in joy, almost. As I was lead down to the dancefloor I caught light hazel eyes behind a plain white mask. I quickly look away when I realize I was staring and start to blush. Vash places his hand around my waist and I place my free hand on his shoulder as we start waltzing to the rhythm of the music.

"Do you go to parties like this all the time?" I ask and he nods, we dance in silence until a tall man comes up to us I almost gasp when I notice the mask from earlier.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I was wondering if I could cut in." He asks, in a strange and exotic accent that reminds me of warm honey. How a voice reminds me of a food I have no clue, but it's still nice all the same. Vash starts when I cut him off.

"Of course you can." I say, and before Vash can object I slip my rose pink gloved hand in his black one. I blush as he wraps his arms around my waist and he whisks me off into the throngs of the dancing crowd. His lead is strong and confident but playful at the same time making it hard to keep up with the motions. I've only danced with Vash and Roderich they lead in an almost identical way, as if they are calculating the next ten steps and proceeded to execute them with a certain type of precision. Dancing with them is like playing an intense of game of chess unlike dancing with this mysterious man who was confident even when it seems he forgotten some steps, although he is taller than the others making it somewhat awkward for me. I stumble and trip over my feet when he goes right when I thought he was going left. He chuckles as he steadies me on my feet before taking the lead again.

"Is this your first time dancing?" He asks, curiously, not meaning to offend.

"N-no, it's just that I'm not used to dancing with taller men." I say quietly, as a blush spreads across my face. He just raises his eyebrow in a silent question. "I usually don't go to these types of things." I admit.

"That's a shame, especially since you look so beautiful." He coos, and my blush deepens causing him to laugh again.

"So are you enjoying the party?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Very, these parties are always interesting. I particularly like people watching. It's actually quite amusing." He says, airly and I give him a questioning look.

"How so?" I ask and he turns us.

"See the small man with the brows?" He asks and I nod, recognizing him as Mr. Kirkland and waiting for him to continue. He turns us again. "Do you also see the man surrounded by those women across the room?" He asks again, as I also recognized him as Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Yes, but what does Mr. Bonnefoy have to do with Mr. Kirkland?" I ask.

"Look at Bonnefoy, notice how he randomly looks up from the ladies, then look at how Kirkland's face becomes red." He says and I giggle at the chain reaction.

"You're very good at this, are you some sort of spy?" I jokingly ask.

"I'm sorry, but I afraid I'm not." He says.

"You could be lying." I say without thinking, when I realize what I said I feel embarrassment flush through me. "I'm sorry that was rude of me to accuse you." I say, looking away.

"Don't apologize, I like that you question everything. You should always question everything." He says, flashing me a wink.

"Why?" I ask, giving off a smirk.

"I said to question everything, not to be a smart-ass." He says, ruffling my hair and I laugh. It's been awhile since I last laughed, it feels good.

"So why me? Out of all of the other girls." I ask.

"Because." He says, and I send him a scowl.

"That's not an answer!"

"I chose you because…you looked too neutral." He says and I start laughing.

"Too neutral? That's a piss poor answer." I say and he laughs.

"There is no pleasing you is there?"

"Not usually." I say rolling my eyes.

"Walk with me?" He asks and I nod, clinging on to his arm as we walk to the balcony.

"This garden is so beautiful." I say, looking at the calming blues, purples, greens and reds of the blooming flowers. He looks back into the ball room before leaning on the rail.

"The stars aren't bad either. Tell me something that man you were with was he your..?" He says, and I get what he's implying and I giggle.

"No he's my Bruder." A mixture of fear and relief crosses his face.

"I like you is it okay if I try something?" He asks, blushing a little.

"Depends on what it is." I say and he pulls me close and leans in, softly kissing my lips. My eyes flutter shut and all my sense go numb, even when he pulls away.

"I really did like you." He says, as my sense comeback and I can hear shouting and bullets being fired. The man climbs on the rail only to jump off. He lands on his feet and runs off into the darkness of the garden. I feel the need to chase after him, but I can't get my body to move.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Vash asks, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I ask, slowly blinking.

"Assassins and thieves, that man you were dancing with was one of them. Are you sure you're all right?" He asks his voice heavy with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, although I'm not fine. I feel sadness well up in my heart for some reason. I'll never get to see or dance with this man ever; I don't even know his name.


	12. Paralyzer

**Song:Paralyzer-Finger Eleven **

**Characters:Prussia & Canada **

**1/20/13**

Here he was again, at a club he didn't want to be at, in clothes he didn't want to wear, abandoned by people that he didn't want to hang out with anyway. Matthew sighed guzzling his beer, thinking all of this. He could just go; no one would really miss him would they? But he doesn't leave; he stays and orders another drink. He looks out in the sea of people crammed into the dance floor somehow moving about 'dancing'. He scans the room, starting to people watch. A pair of fire red eyes locks on his own light lavender eyes. Everything slows down and Matthew can only hear his own fast heart beat ponding in his chest. The pair of eyes wink and Matthew turns away blushing. When he turns to look back they're gone. He turns back to his forgotten drink and feels a light tapping on his shoulder he looks up and sees the pair of red eyes.

"Hello, I am the awesome Gilbert." The man says and Matthew can barely tune him in as he gets lost in his eyes.

"I-I'm Matthew!" He says, as he begins to notice other things like the silvery white hair, the pale skin tone, the sharp toothed and mischievous smirk.

"You seem pretty awesome; let me buy you a drink." He says, motioning to the bar tender.

"T-that's not necessary." Matthew says, embarrassed about someone buying him a drink.

"Why? Are you here with someone?" Gilbert asks and Matthew shakes his head. "Then what's the harm?" Gilbert says, as he hands the other a drink. Matthew smiles and slams the drink.

"Thank you!"

"Dance with me!" Gilbert says, pulling Matthew along. If it wasn't for Gilbert pulling Matthew along he probably still would be on the barstool. They danced to the beat of the music. Matthew fallen and hard. All because of those simmering crimson eyes. Seven strong drinks and sixteen shots later Matthew was drunk. Gilbert couldn't keep his eyes off the smaller blonde, his captivating lavender eyes, spun strawberry blonde locks and his shy hesitant movements. Matthew grabbed Gilbert's waist pulling him closer.

"What are you doing birdie?" Gilbert asks playfully.

"Keeping you close." Matthew drunkenly giggles, and sends a flirtatious wink. This sends shivers down Gilbert's spine and has a strong urge to kiss him. Matthew gropes Gilbert's ass.

"I want you too kiss me." Matthew whispers into Gilbert's ear. On another day Gilbert would've took Matthew to the bed above the club, but he actually wanted to see Matthew again and he wanted him to remember this whatever this was. All Gilbert knows is that he wants Matthew. He slips his number in Matthew's back pocket.

"Just one kiss Birdie." Gilbert says pecking him on the cheek.

"You're evil."

"And you're drunk." Gilbert says, pulling away.

The next morning Matthew wakes up with a pounding headache a image of bright red eyes and a number.


	13. Welcome to the Jungle

**Song:Welcome to the Jungle **

**Characters: America& Switzerland. **

**1/21/14**

"We were down three men and the last five seconds so I flip the table and then I took out the last two people." Alfred preaches on top a cafeteria table using hand gestures to reanimate the events of his laser tag battle. Vash rolled his eyes from the corner of cafeteria. 'I shot real guns I could probably kick his ass.' Vash thought seething as everyone crows Alfred. That's when Alfred got off the table and answered his phone. His face dropped as he hung up and climbed back to the table.

"Yo everyone! Someone on my team is out for the count so who wants to shoot with the hero!?" He shouts from the table. A lot of people started murmured.

"Big Bruder will go with you." Lily says everyone going silent. Alfred climbs down and walks to Vash.

"Really?" Alfred asks looking Vash in the eyes.

"Sure why not?" Vash says, shrugging. That's why at five o'clock Vash found himself with a group of strangers plus Alfred holding a faux gun like laser.

"Rasta flank my left! Castro get my right! Tight formation!" Alfred says as one of the men dramatically fell.

"Spread out! Octopus maneuver!" Vash says. Alfred shoots Vash a dirty look. They duck behind a car on the scene.

"What the hell are you doing Zwingli! Don't undermine me in front of my men!" He says changing dramatically with the war scene.

"This is more effective!" Vash yelled taking his anger at on the other team taking down three men.

"If you take me into the top two..." Alfred started.

"You'll buy me ice cream." Vash says and they shall on it. It doesn't take long for them to be the only ones left.

"Yes! Number one baby!" Alfred says, hugging Vash.

"Calm down! Ice cream. "

**A/N Meh not my best work**


	14. Jolene

**Song:Jolene-Dolly Parton**

**Characters: Sweden Spain Finland **

**Date: 22-1-14**

Berwald talked in his sleep that's one of the little things Tino loves about Berwald. Most things Berwald said were usually nonsense but sometimes just sometimes Berwald will say Tino's name. Tino loves that even when Berwald is deep into trenches of subconscious he was thinking of Tino. Until one day Tino had just come home from a late night and slipped into the shared bed.

"Antonio." Berwald says curling under the comforter. Tino brushed it off as a mishearing. Tino woke up early and again Berwald murmured the foreign name and then it clicked in his head. 'No!' Tino thought holding back a gasp. That's when Berwald's phone vibrated on the nightstand. Tino knew he shouldn't but he looked at the text.

'Te amo.' 'Antonio. Tino almost dropped the phone. Tino stormed out and it was in no time he tracked Berwald's mysterious lover. He knocked on the door and shifted his feet. In reality it took seconds for the door to be opened but to Tino it felt like forever.

"Hola!" The bright man cheered. Tino takes one looks at Antonio and sobs pour down his face Antonio herded Tino in the hotel room. Antonio sat him down and handed him some tea. Tino accepted the tea with shaky hands.

"Mios Dios! What's wrong?" Antonio says, confused. Tino wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Can you not take him?" Tino sniffled.

"Take who?" Antonio asks cocking his head right.

"Berwald! Please don't take him!" Tino bursts dropping the teacup as he stood. "If you take him I will die!" Tino cried clinging on to the shirt.

"Whoa slow down." Antonio says and this just enrages Tino and he smashes a coffee mug.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BERRY!" Tino yelled bursting into tears.

"No I'm not. Don't worry." Antonio says picking the glass shards and setting him on the counter.

"Let me have him!" Tino says sobbing. Soon he sobbed himself asleep. Antonio shook his head. Antonio was in town to discuss with Berwald's firm and sent Berwald an accidental text. Antonio picked the smaller man and put him in the rental car and drove him back to Berwald.


	15. Chinese

**Song:Chinese-Lily Allen **

**Date updated: It doesn't mattered I failed**

**Characters: America & Canada**

**It's still going to be hundred stories long just not everyday (Author fail) **

Matthew never got to see his brother much. Alfred was constantly moving and rarely slowed down but Alfred never completely forgot about Matthew. He would always make sure to call or write or something at least once every two months. Alfred knew he didn't keep in touch with his brother as much as he could have and sometimes he felt bad, but Alfred never stopped moving...unless he was with Matthew. A knock pounded against Matthew's oak door and rattled the house. Matthew fumbled down the stairs and flung the door open. Matthew encased his brother back in a hug.

"Alfred! Bonjour come inside!" Matthew says pulling Alfred inside sitting him on the table where Kumajiro proceeded to paw and nuzzle the new visitor. Matthew put the kettle on and started to make his brother a snack. Matthew knew how Alfred worked. Living on little to no sleep and junk food.

"Matthew, sorry I haven't called lately. I'm such a horrible brother." Alfred starts full of guilt. Matthew stops him.

"Non, don't be ridiculous! You're a great brother and I know how you are. And I love you for it because it's a part of you." Matthew says with a motherly scorn and Alfred smiles as Matthew pour them both tea and places a stack of crepes in front of Al. Alfred continued telling Matthew about what has happened since they last had contact with each other and Matthew listened even though to any stranger they wouldn't be able to understand Matthew did. After the dishes were done and Alfred covered everything Alfred clipped on Kama's red leash and they headed out the door. Traipsing through the familiar woods outside the house. In the woods it was Matthew's turn to talk and they made bets about who could climb what tree and how high. Eventually the two brothers made it back to the house. Matthew was prepared to cook Alfred a nice homemade meal but Alfred declined and he ordered Chinese food while Matthew silently shook his head. It was a sacred ritual that the brothers shared at least once a year.

"Hey do you still have that jigsaw puzzle?" Alfred asks discarding the take out boxes. Years ago they had stated a 5,000 piece puzzle of the Niagara Falls. Matthew nodded and fetched the puzzle and just like every other time after a few pieces Alfred fell asleep. Matthew looked at the relaxed state of his brother. Al's limbs sprawled on the too small for him love seat, drool slowly creeping down his face and his eyes back and forth rapidly in R.E.M. Matthew smiled at his brother feeling sympathetic to the American that this would probably be the best sleep Alfred would get all year. He sighed as he draped the blanket over his sleeping bother before rolling the puzzle up and shutting off the light. In the morning Alfred and Matthew hugged and Alfred walked up the dirt road.

"Till next time bro!" Al says before walking out of view.


	16. Shine Bright

**Song:Shine Bright like a Doitsu**

**Characters: Germany, Prussia and Arthur **

**I apologize if I offend anyone who really does believe in a Doitsuism and apologize to said people if I got terms wrong. I have no regrets.**

Ludwig woke a minute before his alarm and set out for his morning run. Ludwig was a proud German born and raised in Berlin, Germany till he was nineteen and left to study abroad in America and was stuck in New York City ever since. He dodged people as he started down his usual route. Not even five minutes into his run he saw someone with a galaxy shirt he thought was silly and it had a slogan that said 'Shine bright like a doitsu' but the weirdest thing was that on the shirt there was a animated face above the words that looked remarkably like him. He shuddered but shook it off as a coincidence, a really odd and terrifying coincidence. He made it back to his apartment and got ready for work. Ludwig learned very auickly that owning a car in the big apple would be near impossible. Although it always stumped him on how many people drove, even though he was uncomfortable he rode the subway. On the subway he found a discarded newspaper and began to read. He quickly put it down when he heard a high pitched screech. Suddenly a teenage male with black locks latched onto tbe German in affection. Ludwig began to blush at the sudden contact from the stranger.

"Can you please get off?" Ludwig managed to say. The teen immediately backed away as if Ludwig was suddeny fire.

"Of course. I'm sorry Lord Doitsu my apologizes. I forgot how much strange physical contact bothers you." He said digging in his backpack "although I didn't ever imagine you being so fit. Here please accept this offering and countine shine bright and shine brightly on to others with your doitsu wisdom." He said holding out a container that held potato salad which Ludwig awkwardly accepted.

"Danke but you don't have to." He says the blush becoming more and more evident.

"No I have to. I missed the sacred doitsu ritual yesterday. I'm sorry for my sins I hope this potato salad will attone for my sins." The teen said hanging his head in shame. He wanted to ask the teen about the ritual and why he kept calling him Lord Doitsu, but he didn't want the over emotional kid so haunted awkwardly ruffled his hair.

"It's alright kid you're forgiven." Ludwig says as the train stops and he walks from the over elated teen. Ludwig made his way to his office in peace.

"Hello . I got your coffee and seperated your paperwork for today and finished filing yesterday's. " Zeke, his assistant deadpanned and Ludwig gave a sighed in relief. "Is there something wrong sir?" Zeke asked.

"It's nothing." Ludwig says reassuring and grabbing his pile of paperwork. He went about his daily work and wasn't bothered until he was waiting for the elevator with his associate Arthur Kirkland. A young woman who worked as a janitor walked up to Ludwig and dropped in front of him and began doing five push ups.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm paying tribute with five hail doitsus. If you are not satisfied with the offering I'll be more than happy to get a proper offering of wrust and beer." She says finishing the push up and sat on her legs looking up to Ludwig.

"Mary, what is a hail doitsu?" Arthur asks raising a bushy eyebrow.

"SILENT EYEBROWED ONE! I'm speaking to Lord Doitsu our savor! I will not let you take away my shine!" Mary snaps shooting a glare at Arthur.

"Mary," Ludwig says sternly "I would greatly appreciate if you'd enlightened Kirkland." A look of shame washed over Mary's face.

"Of course Lord Doitsu. A hail doitsu is a salute to Lord Doitsu. To those who part take in Doitsuism" Mary explained.

"What's doitsuism?" Arthur asked.

"Doitsuism is happiness, it's the very air of life. Doitsu is the ultimate and true religion. Doitsuism was discovered by first Minister Venziano and Prueßen." Mary said passionately. Rage boiled Ludwig's blood reconizing the code names used by his idoit brother and the innocent and naïve Italian. "Our enemy is the ones who want to take away the Doitsu shine away. The ones apart of the Eyebrow Religion. May their scones burst into mold and their tea go bad." She says glaring at Arthur and quickly went on her way after three more hail doitsus.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur asks very confused. After work Ludwig marched straight to his brother's house and bardged in with the extra key.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig yelled and Gilbert poked his head into the living room.

"Yes West?" He asked innocently and smirking.

"Did you create doitsuism." Ludwig asked and Gilbert choked.

"How did how did you find out?" The albino asked.

"I've had followers following me all morning." Ludwig growled and Gilbert burst out laughing.

"That's great." Ludwig just have him a menacing stare "alright alright I'll take it down." Ludwig nodded and left. Gilbert left all Doitsu stuff up though but for the word out that if you are to see Lord Doitsu that you should keep your distance our else he will stop shining brightly.


	17. Just Dance

**Song: Just dance-Lady Gaga**

**Characters; Greece, Turkey, Albania, Berlin **

**WARNING: Berlin and Albania are my ocs this will probably be the only thing that includes them if you don't like ocs just don't read this drabble. Please no flame. **

"You think this is fucking funny feta breath?!" Sadiq burst into class holding a dripping backpack catching everyone's attention. Heracles slowly turned his head and a slight smirk stretched across the Grecian face.

"Yes." He says and Sadiq's face turns red and throws the bag at Heracles's face and he dodges with all the elegance of a swan.

"Boys! Calm down. Sadiq take your seat!" The teacher says sternly but Sadiq ignores the teacher and grabs Heracles collar of his short.

"Let go old man." Hera says sternly and calmly. In the back of the class a teen girl with ice blue eyes and black long messy hair better know as Aj Beilschmidt sister to the infamous mathlete Ludwig Beilschmidt and superstar jock Gilbert Beilschmidt giggled at the rough display the Turk and the Grecian made. Next to her was a boy with neat chocolate brown hair, tan skin and deep forest green eyes was Sadiq's cousin Zanzibar Kc and was new at the school.

"Should we break them up?" Zanzibar whispered to Aj as the teacher began even with the two fighting in the front.

"Naw, this is a regular occurrence." Aj says casually waving a dismissive hand.

"Fight me like a man!" Sadiq screamed.

"I don't hit girls." Heracles says with the same placidness as before. The teacher continued and the fellow classmates ignored the slick remarks. Aj poked the Albanian in the ribs.

"Hey want to see something cool?" She asked distracting Zanzibar.

"Not really." He says being honest. Aj dug in her messenger bag and pulled out her phone and a small speaker.

"Too bad." She says plugging the stereo into her smartphone. Zanzibar sighed rolling his eyes. She scrolled through until she found a bouncy dance song and turned the music up loud. As the music began playing Sadiq released Heracles' collar and they both stood to attention and they began to dance to the beat of the song in synchronized movement. Aj started bursting out in laughter and managed to get a giggle from Zanzibar. The loud music and the two men who were usually bickering were now dancing, shaking their butts and singing along to the popular song caught the rooms attention. That earned snickers giggles and phones instantly flashed as people took pictures and videos. Sadiq didn't mind he was used to his uncontrollable need to dance when he heard music nor did Heracles mind not that he minded much at all. The teacher finally quieted the class down and wrote the Sadiq Heracles and Aj up.


	18. Dancing with Myself

**Song:Dancing with Myself-Billy Idol **

**Characters: America and Germany **

It was a boring mundane Sunday. The sun shone through the curtains into the house of Alfred F Jones who sat up and stretched his arms cracking his shoulders and back. It was nice to finally have a day off after months. It was nice not having to go to work or a party or banquet and having a day for himself. There was a wide range of options and plans that the American could do was vast. He took a moment to just enjoyed the sun's warmth and the fluffiness of the comforter. He took a bin that he kept under the bin from his college and single life. He dumped the contents onto the bed. He flipped through pictures and unmarked cds. There was a picture of him and his British cousin Alfred was holding a pan of perfectly baked chocolate chip cookies while Arthur grumpily held a pan of black hockey disks. Alfred smiled at the memory of that day and felt the sudden urge to bake something. He got up from the bed and took the unmarked cds and headed downstairs towards the kitchen and popped in a random cd. The last time Alfred baked was years ago almost when that photograph was taken. Alfred tied the too big apron around his waist and got the old worn family cook book and got the ingredients out. He mixed the ingredients together poured the batter into the cupcake pan and slipped the pan in the oven. He was in the middle of the mixing the cookie batter when an old song came on. It was the type of song that he loved at a young age and kept around for a long time. It was the song he played when he won his first game, his first date, his first rejection, when he got fired that song was the type was with him through the good the bad and the ugly. He started singing the lyrics and dancing while working on another batch of cookies. "IF I HAD THE CHANCE I'D ASK THE WORLD TO DANCE AND I'M DANCING BY MYSELF!" He says as he flairs his arm with the spoon splattering the red of the backsplash and cabinets. He put the song on replay and continued baking. The counter was stacked up with delicious sweets of cupcakes, brownies, cookies and there was even a cake. He knew Ludwig would have a fit but he didn't care. He spun around turned the sound up and started to place cookie dough on the pan. On his second pan he felt strong arms snake around his middle.

"Hallo Alfred." Ludwig greets.

"Hi Luddy!" Alfred happily says not losing his concentration. Ludwig dipped his finger in the cookie dough and took some. Alfred playfully smacked Ludwig's arm as he brought the dough to his mouth. He nodded in approval.

"Did you bake all this?" Ludwig asks furring a brow nestling on Alfred's shoulder.

"Maybe.." he says sing songy.


	19. Safe and Sound

**Song: Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift **

**Characters: Germany and Prussia **

**I don't really like Taylor Swift, but I this was supposed to be a troll for my friend because I was sending her a picture that this was based off of this picture and I really like it and I was just like eh it kinda fits I guess anyway done enjoy and maybe comment? **

A young Ludwig otherwise known as Germany was anxiously waiting in the huge parlor. It had been three years. 1,095 days,36 months, six birthdays and three Christmas' that Ludwig had spent alone waiting. Waiting to see the gleam of his brother's red eyes, his wild and untidy stark white hair poking out of his military helmet with Gilbird perched proudly on the Albino's shoulder. Ludwig missed his brother, he hasn't stopped worrying about Prussia ever since he stepped through the threshold. To the tiny country it didn't matter if Gilbert won or lost. No Ludwig didn't care about that he never did all the mattered to him was that Prussia would come home. He loved when his brother was with him. The warm sunny afternoons when they would climb trees and go traipsing through the woods listening to Gil's wild tall tales of dragons and princesses. The cool nights lying out on the soft valley grass behind their house, Ludwig cuddling against his brother for warmth as he pointed out constellations and the mythological stories behind them that he picked up from Greece or Rome. Sometimes in the mornings Gilbert would sneak him chocolate candies and sweet n sour treats. Ludwig even missed the brutal training sessions after mornings and before noon. Gilbert barking orders, correcting his stance, his hold on the wooden weapon. When Brother Gil turned into General Beilschmidt, Ludwig hated them, hated the correcting, the yelling, the seriousness, but now while his brother was away at war he missed, no he longed for those sessions. He shifted his weight as he watched out of the window hoping that today would be the day that the soldiers would come home. It wasn't just Ludwig. Countless wives and kids in different houses all holding on to a hope, praying pray after prayer that their loved ones could come home. Ludwig felt a pang of guilt hit him. He knew that when they came back some people will celebrate and trade stories while others closed their shutters tight, lighting honey scented Candles and cry until the tears would run dry and their lids bled from constant rubbing trying to stop the unstoppable tears of grief, but not Ludwig would never experience that. His brother was a Nation representation, meaning that Gilbert would always come back unless his people disbanded as a nation. Even if all his men fall during battle, Gilbert would come back. Even knowing that Ludwig always worried about the carefree and if not slightly insane Prussian. Ludwig once again looked at the sun coming through the horizons, bathing the hills in gentle and warm oranges, reds and yellows. That's when Germany saw the faintest, yet bright shine of a helmet. Ludwig bolted out the door, not bothering to pull on his shoes. Ludwig was the first outside even before the welcoming horn was even blown. Ludwig made through the large group of soldiers, scanning each of the faces of the men. All of them tired, traumatized, their slumping posture and blood soaked uniforms so different then the upright posture and perfectly ironed shirts when they left. Ludwig started to get worried each dirty and beaten face wasn't his brother's. He pushed through the men making sure he didn't bump into the injured.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Ludwig cries, getting more anxious. Thinking maybe just maybe this time for reasons he wouldn't be able to understand, Gilbert wouldn't come home no not this time. Ludwig couldn't bare the thought. That's when he saw his brother, grime coating his skin. Ludwig sprinted towards Gilbert, tears of joy seeping down his rosy checks. Ludwig collided with the taller, digging his face in Gilbert's thigh gripping the tough cloth afraid that if he let go Gilbert would slip away back into the unknown. Gilbert lips broke into a smile as he petted the sobbing boy's blonde hair.

"Hey, Luddy." Gilbert says, softly and warm as if he just left a few hours ago. Gilbert finally knelt down to the tiny blonde's height and encased him in a hug full of relief. Ludwig could feel Gilbert's shoulder relax embracing the tiny child.

"Hey now I'm here. It's alright." Gilbert says in his brash loud and egotistical way. That caused Ludwig to relax. Hearing Gilbert's heartbeat, the blood pulsing through his veins, hearing his breathing it overwhelmed Ludwig with pure joy. Gilbert smiled and lifted his darling baby brother on his shoulder, taking his helmet and placing it on Ludwig's head. The helmet slid down, being to big for the youngling, and rested slightly below his brow. Gilbert gave out a loud and ground shaken laugh in his unusual manner. Ludwig resisted the need to roll his eyes. Gilbert carried Ludwig home and telling him stories about his triumphs...and his defeats. Defeats that no one else, but Ludwig would ever know because to Ludwig he didn't care about if Prussia won or lost as long as the Prussian returned to him safe and sound.


	20. Nothing Else Matters

**Song: Nothing else matters-Metalica **

**Characters:Platonic Denmark and Platonic Sweden**

**I haven't heard this song I just needed a song sorry for those of you who do listen to it.**

Fighting; that's what we always do.

Rain or shine; we fight.

It's like tradition…no something more sacred.

Blood and mud, something that we are both used to; the smell, the texture, the cleaning, even the taste.

Sometimes he got tired of the fighting, so Goddamn tired.

Sometimes he loved it. The insults, the dodging, the blood, the weight of his axe, the sweat that would drip down from his hair, the fast beating of his adrenaline filled heart, it thrilled him.

Neither of them recalls how they came to hate each other, perhaps in history a farmer got into an argument with another, but on a more personal level there where many factors. Maybe for Denmark hated the Swede's icy glare, his cold exterior, his silent dignity or maybe it was is God-awful accent! Maybe for Sweden it was the Devil Dane's stupid hat, his love for beer, his delusion of power or maybe, just maybe it was his arrogant bliss. One that comes from being drunk and plain dumb, no one could say.

Their fighting it wasn't like regular rivals, there was no real want for death, and it was more like a brotherly quarrel.

Some love under the hate.

That's why it wasn't uncommon to find Mathias crashing on Berwald's couch, for them to sit together in world meetings or to see Berwald knock back a couple of mugs with Mathias by his side.

Love under the hate.

Simple as that, although they both wouldn't admit that they had grown fond of each other; no their pride and egos where too big for that. Nonetheless Sweden knew that he could count on Denmark and likewise. Nothing needed to be said to stabilize or recognize the bizarre friendship. "Friendship needs no words- it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness." That's what Dag Hammarsköld said at least and Berwald believed it for all it was worth.

Berwald never had to restrain himself and Mathias never had to hold back, because they had seen each other at their worst and their best so the in-betweens didn't matter. There is no judgment and no prejudice, they were had too much history between them to let that make a difference. Even when France went around telling lies and spreading rumors about the two, Denmark just smiled and Sweden just maintained his usual exterior, they both knew the truth.

Even in Mathias' drunken state, when multiple nations and women would gossip, fight or try to persuade him to lay a hand on the Swede, he wouldn't because even in his intoxicated state he knew where his loyalties lied, well part of them. Denmark wouldn't hesitate to smash a chair over Berwald's head over the last beer or a rude comment or false move nor would Berwald resist the urge of revenge and retaliation.

They are delicate and bizarre; like a flower that continued to grow around it, strangling itself but continuing to not only survive but thrive.


	21. Angel with a Shotgun

**Song: Angel with a shotgun **

**Characters****: Switzerland ****Liechtenstein**

**A/N Sorry about the sadness (Not really) I love this A.U though. (Dat A.U Doe!) **

Violence:Violence and death, those two things Vash knows all two well. That's what he knows, that's what he has ever known. Maybe at one time he felt his mother's embrace or felt his father's pride, maybe he even once was carefree and ran through the cornrows with a dog in tow, with a warm and kind heart, but that was a long time ago. Any comforting gesture or kind word: silence and forgotten and any warmth or kindness was now frozen over. Frozen over by the sick twisted murders, the cold rejection of love and violence. Once his parents died, he was thrown around from house to house, orphange to orphanage; he toughened up and adapted to his enviroment. Although he never fought, he never did, he knew how. If anyone gave him any trouble, well the assulutant's face would be pressed into the cold ground, his arm painfuly twisted behind his back with Vash's knee pressed firm on the forearm as he held the blade of his knife close to their throats. The same knife he held on to for dear life as he hid in the attic, hearing his mom's wails and the glass dolls shatter. The knife was a switch blade, with a black wooden handle, titanium steel blade; sharper than most, and a small hidden button that blended into the woodwork. It was his father's and he would carry it everywhere and used it for everything. It was the closest thing to his parents that he had or had the time to get.

Eventually his uncle came and claimed him and Vash moved in with his cousins. Even with them he always saw violence, Gilbert fighting everyone just to fight. It would sicken Vash that Gilbert _enjoyed_ fighting sometimes causing him to be physically ill. Ludwig fought for those who needed to be defended, to Vash that was slightly was better other than the fact that maybe the weak deserve to get the shit beat out of them.

"Why do you defend them like that?" Vash asked Ludwig one day walking home after Ludwig defended a person who was about to get raped in the alley way.

"Because it is the right thing to do and I feel like it's my obligation as a human being to help those who need it." He simply replied.

"If they're so weak then maybe they deserve everything coming to them." Vash said and Ludwig gave him a death glare of disaproval.

"No one deserves rape, or abuse of any kind." Ludwig almost growled.

"If they don't want to get abuse they should learn how to defend themselves, they can't go around depending on the kindness of strangers to save them."

"Not everyone believes in violence Vash."  
"How can you not believe in something that's there?" Vash asked starting to get annoyed.

"Not everyone has the power to protect themselves, it's simply not in their nature." Ludwig says sighing knowing that the other wouldn't understand it. Vash let it go, not wanting to cause an argument that would most likely end up in voilence. A long time ago he promised that he would never fight without something worth fighting for, that was a long time ago, a different era, but a promise that has stood the test of time. His uncle once said that somethings were worth protecting, he wouldn't understand that for awhile.

Eventually he understood, it took him a while; almost six years, but he got it.

He was walking one day it was nice and he was enjoying the fresh air. He was an adult now, living on his own and by his rules. That's when he saw a young teen no older than at least thirteen runnung, she was small and dainty. She looked as if she was made of thin glass and would shatter if her foot hit the pavement to harshly. There were boys chasing her who were about five years older, it wasn't like a tag kind of chasing it was more of a fear for your life kind of chasing. The boys were big and stocky they could easily tower over the girl they were chasing. She tripped in front of Vash.

"There's the runt!" One shouted and threw a stone at the girl scrapping the side of her head.

"Can't she tell she's not wanted here?" One asked, throwing another stone.

"Why don't you just go back to the Hell you came from?" a third boy asked directly at the girl. The first one came up to and was about to punch her, she was flinching, embracing for impact; an impact that never happened. It never happened because Vash caught the fist, he didn't know why he was interfering. He always believe in the sink or swim method, espically when it came to defending yourself. The boys weren't that much younger than him in all honesty.

"Leave her alone." He ordered threatingly.

"Who the fuck are you?" The owner of the fist demanded.

"Is this your boyfriend you sneak out everyday to see ya slut?" The second one said.

"I'm not a slut." She said softly, trying not to tear up. Pitiful, Pathietic, Sad.

"Leave her alone." Vash repeated.

"How about this, you let her go and carry on your way?" The third boy offered, evil and cruel intent in his shimmered in his eyes. Vash knew that if he did that, they would kill her, he wondered why he cared so much. A memory resurfaced: He was being hurried into his mother's study.

"Take this and go play, don't make a sound. Understand? Everything is going to be fine, I'll come get you when it's over okay? I love you" She had said shoving his father's knife into his hands and shutting the door. He couldn't move, he just looked at the door confused. When he managed to move he automatically started for the attic. The attic was big and could be used as a room, it was a storage attic and he used it for playing sometimes when the weather was bad. On his way up he heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs, they weren't his fathers. He scurried up bringing the ladder up with him. When he was in, he heard a man and woman enter the study.

"Are ya sure the brat is even here?" The woman asked in a bored voice that sent a shiver up Vash's spine.

"No, are you even sure they even have a kid?" The man responded.

"Yea, healthy, green eyes, young, would've been worth a lot. Damnit, we'll have to come back later." The woman said dissapointied and Vash almost gasped.

"Even if we don't the father's organs are still valuble, not much we can do with the mother though." The man said walking out with the woman. Vash began to shake, and he became cold, so damn cold. He tightened his grip on his father's switchblade, his knuckles white from fear. Even in the attic he could hear his mother's pleas and bribes for life and her wails as they slitted her wrists so she could bleed out and die slowly. He heard his father, who never cried, scream and sob as they harvested his organs, not equiped to transport a body sucessfuly. Vash tried covering his ears to prevent hearing the shrieks, but it did nothing. When he heard the car run and disappear he ventured down stairs. He didn't want to, but the phone was down there. Blood was everywhere. His mom was lying stabbed and shreded in a huge pool of the bright red liquid that was once in her veins. His father had a slit, or rather hole, from his addam's apple down to his waist, all his organs cleaned out so he was nothing but an empty suit of bones, he was also laid in a pool of his own blood. Vash stood there too shocked and mordified at the scene in front of him. He slowly sunk to his knees and cried, before calling the cops. That was the day his heart had begun to freeze over and he died.

"If you want to get to her, get passed me." He challenged, buring the memory into the back of the back of his mind.

"Is that a challenge?" the leader asked.

"No, it's a compliment." Vash said with cold sarcasm. The leader got mad and red and lundged at Vash, who side steped and hit the middle of his back hard causing him to collapse. His cronies followed suit and attacked the Swiss but meeting the same fate. They quickly got up and retreated down the street. He turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asks offering his hand and she nods astonished and gratful.

"Thank you." She said, slowly and struggling with English in an accent that told him that she wasn't from around here.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in the orphange on Elk street. At least I think it's Elk." He understood why they were after her, weeding out the weak. He escorted her to the orphange and started visiting her and eventually adopting her. He had finally understood what his uncle meant all those years. Lily was something that he wanted to protect, that he needed to keep safe, she needed protection. She needed love, not a shotgun, although in Vash she got both. Vash found something worth fighting for, he would gladly lay down his life just for her saftey. He fought, but he only fought for her. She called him an angel in disguise her personal 'Angel with a Shotgun.'


End file.
